fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie the Otter's Adventures of the Incredible World of Angry Birds/Chapter 8
"Wow! That is one big structure!" Sophie exclaimed in surprise. There was a large structure made up of all materials which were stone, wood, and glass. There were 4 Mustache Pigs inside it. Sophie asked "Can I please try again this time?" Matilda answered "Yes, do your best, please." Sophie slid up to the slingshot, bounced up onto it, and released herself right into the structure. She puffed up to a gigantic proportion, pushing everything that was a foot close to her. She only destroyed the top half of the structure which was made of wood and stone. The bottom half was made of glass and wood. 2 of the Mustache Pigs were badly hurt from the attack. She then spat out water from her beak as she reverted to her old size once again. The water blasted the other 2 Mustache Pigs out of sight. She uncontrollably went back to The Flock by using her water exhalation ability in the style of a jetpack, leading her to go up into the air. When she landed steadily by inflating herself to a slightly bigger size (around the size of Matilda) to make herself act like a descending party balloon by floating towards the ground, she already left behind many puddles since she sent out water from her beak. "Yay!" The Blues cried in joy. "Thank you very much, I truly appreciate it," said Sophie in pure delight. Red then squawked out "LET ME GO NEXT!" Bomb in return called out "OKAY, OKAY!" "Please calm down this instant," commanded Matilda at Red and Bomb "Fine! We'll calm down," Bomb sighed Without further warning, Red climbed onto the slingshot and flung himself at the lower half of the structure, only to bounce onto the ground and cause small injuries to one of the remaining Mustache Pigs. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! I DIDN'T KILL THOSE IDIOTIC MUSTACHE PIGS!" Red yelled at the top of his voice. "Don't worry, we'll get those rapscallions next time," said Sophie "Shut up!" Red squawked. "No talking back, please," called out Matilda "Whatever. Darn!" Red chirped to himself with sarcasm. Red waddled back to the group in sheer pity. "Hey, Blues. You haven't attacked anything in a while! C'mon up! Bring it on, boys!" Stella yelled out with an optimistic spirit. "YIPEE!" Jay, Jake, and Jim cried happily as they all trotted onto the slingshot. The three blue birds worked together pulling the rubber band of the slingshot at the same time by using their backs and began to soar through the sky. They spread out and Jim attacked one of the Mustache Pigs, causing it to roll away from the structure. The other two destroyed 2 pieces of glass on the bottom half of the structure. The Blues hopped over one another in a leapfrog fashion back to the team. Hal requested "Hey! I haven't gone out in a while! Would you like me to go on now?" "Request accepted," said Sophie. "Good, now, here goes nothing!" chirped Hal eagerly. Hal did a forward flip onto the slingshot, charged up the slingshot's power, aimed for the remaining Mustache Pig, and tumbled through the air hitting the pig. The Mustache Pig instantly rolled away from the structure as well and his head collided with the Mustache Pig Jim attacked. The pair of pigs' collision was so hard that they both received a concussion from one another. Hal performed multiple backflips in midair at once as a way to return to The Flock safely. "That was marvelous, Hal!" Matilda praised cheerfully. "Alright! Fantastic job, dude," remarked Stella in an energetic voice. "You girls are always nice to me!" Hal squawked because he was given compliments. "Our pleasure," Matilda chirped. "HEY! WHO'S NEXT?! WHO'S NEXT?! WHO'S NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXT?!" Red cawed at the top of his voice. Stella said in determination "Me! Me! Me! Can't wait to defeat some pigs!" "GET 'EM, THEN! I AIN'T GOT ALL DAY!" Red yelled. Stella stepped up to plate on the slingshot. She thrusted herself against a structure in a form of a skyscraper made entirely out of stone. It had 3 medium pigs with one inside each of the 3 squared-shaped spaces formed by the outlining of the structure itself. Stella blasted herself towards the top part of the skyscraper-shaped structure, activated her bubble wand, and captured everything that was the closest to her from above as well as Stella herself. All of the bubbles rose up at least 20 feet high. When it reached that point, all of the bubbles bursted, letting everything go. The objects that were trapped in bubbles fell to the ground and the medium pig that was trapped in one of the bubbles got crushed by the pieces of stone that were also inside bubbles created by Stella's ability. As for Stella, she bounced off the ground right towards the remaining members of The Flock. Bomb demanded "Oh, hey! I wanna go on now! Please give me a chance, c'mon!" "Okey-Dokey, Bomb," said Sophie. Bomb bounced upwards onto the slingshot, adjusted his aim, and released himself towards the lower part of the structure and crashed into the bottom Medium Pig. Upon impact, he exploded and scattered things above him like a tornado. The other Medium Pig was launched so hard that he went higher than Mount Everest. Then the pig fell down to the ground very hard and he apparently planted his body in the earth. He was unable to move. Bomb came back to his friends but with some bandage patches on his body due to the explosion he caused. When he used his ability every time, he wore bandages to cover any necessary wounds. "Yeah! Right on!" Stella shouted. Category:Chapters